Honey, I think we're humans
by Animegurl4life
Summary: The sonic gang are all turned into humans and are sent to earth by one of Tails inventions while helping him clean his attic. Chapter 14 is up! Parrings: TailsXCream SonicXAmy KnuXRouge
1. Honey, i think we're humans

**Now first of all I don't own any of the sonic characters! Second, in this story when they are they're usual selves they are their usual ages. But when they turn into humans they all are 15. How? I'll make sure Tails explains this in the next chapter. Here's _Chapter 1: Honey, I think we're humans_**

It was a typical Monday morning and the sonic gang was helping Tails clean his attic. Well, everyone except Sonic that is. Amy picked up a nearby box and shook it.

"Hey Tails, what's in all these boxes anyway?" Tails quickly snatched the box from Amy's hand and laid it carefully on the floor. "BE CAREFUL! These boxes contain failing inventions, who knows what the invention in that box could've done to you with you shaking it like that" Amy blushed. She was very embarrassed from her naïve actions. She didn't even want to think about what might had happened to her if she kept shaking that box.

Rouge pointed at a tall, black, telescope-like machine. "Hey Tails, what kind of weird contraption is this?" Tails sighed with frustration. "It's a human ray gun…nothing special"

Knuckles stacked a box on a top of old Webster dictionaries. "Sonic is the fastest hedgehog I know and yet he's the one who's late" A small, young bunny with a chao by her side grabbed two boxes. "I'm sure Mr. Sonic has a perfectly good reason why he's late" Knuckles crossed his arms as he gave a grunt. "He's probably out there laughing away while we're stuck in this dusty, old attic" Tails frowned at Knuckles remark. "If you don't like being up here then go ahead and leave"

Knuckles smiled. "Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" He was like Sonic sometimes; he always tried to start something. He loved it when someone would say something back to him. It was like music to his ears. "Shut up Knuckles" Tails said.

"Speaking of which, why don't you just throw this junk away?" Tails gave him a stern look and went back to work. Knuckles grinned with satisfaction. He won that one. Cream grabbed one more box and stacked it on top of the other two. "There" All of a sudden it started wobble. Cream and Cheese then quickly held the stack up. Cream cautiously let go. "Phew, that was close" Cheese flew by her side. "Chao! Chao"

Just then a blue blur zoomed past Cream making her spin uncontrollably. Knuckles clenched his fists. "WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN!" The blur then skidded to a stop. "Well I …" Amy suddenly grabbed Sonic by waist. "Sonic, your safe I was so worried" Sonic tried pushing Amy away but she wouldn't budge.

"Amy, I just stopped by my favorite restaurant in Arizona to get a bite to eat…now…get off!" Knuckles face turned as red as his fur. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG WAS YOU WENT TO _ARIZONA_ TO GET A BITE TO EAT!" Sonic struggled trying to shake Amy off his leg. "Amy, stop it!" Amy tightened her grip. "No I'll never let go. NEVER!" Knuckles grew even more frustrated. "SONIC ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"

Rouge and Tails sweat dropped. (_A/N: Trust me if you saw a scene like this you'd probably sweat drop too.) _Everyone was so busy handling the commotion that they didn't notice that Cream was still spinning. While she was, she bumped into Tails human ray gun and continued spinning toward the others. She quickly bumped into Tails. Tails looked down at Cream; she had passed out from all the spinning. He then looked over at his human ray gun…oh no…it was glowing …and it was pointing right at them.

"Guys?" That's when the commotion stopped and everybody looked in the direction Tails was pointing. They all opened they're mouth to scream but before they could the beam zapped them.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tails opened his eyes to see a very pretty human girl staring down at him with a worried look. She had brown eyes and long brown hair and wore it in two, long pony tails. She was wearing a pretty orange dress. On her shoulder lay a blue bird with yellow markings. She kind of reminded him of Cream. "Tails, are you okay?" Tails raised an eyebrow. How did this girl know his name? "Where am I?"

"You mean where are _we_?" A voice called out. Tails sat up to see a black boy with red dreadlocks leaning on a nearby tree. He had purple eyes and wore a white t-shirt with a yellow and black jacket over it. On the back of it was a picture of the chao emerald. He also wore black pants. "Huh?" "Obviously he doesn't know where we are either" A girl kneeled beside the black boy. She had silver white hair and moss green eyes. She wore a purple strapless tank top and jean bottoms.

Tails was so confused. Who were these people? Just then a blue blur passed by him. Great! Sonic was here. At least someone he knew could answer his questions. But his smile soon faded away. It wasn't Sonic at all. It was a boy with blue hair. His hair was styled the exact way Sonic's quills were. Only he wore goggles on the top of his head. He had light green eyes and wore a black shirt with a red and white jacket on top. On the back of it was the sonic logo. He also wore blue jeans. "Well Tails I see you've finally woken up" By his side was a young girl who also had light green eyes. She had pink hair and wore a red t-shirt and a pink skirt with red lines on it. She also had gold bracelets on each of her wrists. "Maybe he can explain what happened to us, what happened to _me_?" She felt around her face frantically. "My fur, my beautiful pink fur" Tears welling up in her eyes.

Tails started to scoot back. "Who are you people!" Sonic blinked twice before looking at Knuckles and looking back at Tails. "Tails, it's me Sonic" Tails shook his head. "You can't be Sonic you're a human being" "Speak for yourself" Rouge and Knuckles replied at the time. Tails shook a little as the girl with two ponytails gently lifted his hand. "Tails, there's something you need to see" Tails followed the girl to a big, blue lake. She turned around. "Look in the water" Tails did as he was told and what he saw made his eyes shrink.

He saw a boy around 15 with orange hair. He had blue eyes and wore an aqua blue t-shirt with a brown jacket on top of it. On the back of it and on his sleeves was the abbreviation t.s. He also wore a scarf imitating two tails. He wore blue jeans also. "OH NO! That boys drowning we got to save him" Tails was about to dive in when the young girl with two ponytails stopped him. "Tails, that boy is you" Tails was silent for awhile until he started to freak out. "THAT'S ME! THEN YOUR …AND HIM…AND HER…WE'RE" The whole group nodded their heads and said in unison. "Yes, we're humans"

**That's it for now. Tell me whatever mistakes I did wrong in this story and I'll be sure to correct them. Plus, if you have any further ideas for my story please share them. What inspired me to write this story was I saw these pictures of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles as humans that were real cool. If you want to see them for yourself ask me and I'll let you know. See Ya!**


	2. A little information

**First of all I'd like to thank those of you who liked my story. That really made me happy. Second, sorry for the late update I grew sick during the week. There isn't going to be any love in the first two chapters but I'll be sure to have some in the third. Oh and in this story Cheese is a girl. Well, that's all I have to say for now. Let's get on with the story. Here's _Chapter 2: A lot of information_**

Everyone was arguing over what they should do about the problem when Sonic suddenly interrupted. "Now everyone, I'm sure Tails has some kind of antidote to change us back, right Tails?" No answer. "Tails…you did make an antidote…didn't you?" Tails started to mess with his fingers as he slowly stared down at the ground. "Well…about the antidote…well you see the thing is…I never created an antidote" Just then Amy grabbed Tails by his shirt and jerked him over to her almost choking him. "YOU DIDN'T MAKE AN ANTIDOTE!" Tails scratched the back of his head in agitation; he did not want to get clobbered by Amy's hammer…again. "Well, I never had time to create an antidote with chasing Dr. Eggman and all" Amy then started to shake Tails so hard that he thought his head was going to pop off like a soda pop. "THEN MAKE AN ANTIDOTE" Tails started turning green. "I'll…try…but that…will take…a couple of…days…maybe even weeks…now… can you please…stop shaking me?" Amy gently let go of Tails collar as he passed out.

"A couple of days…weeks?" Amy's eyes started to overflow with tears as Cream stood up. "Guys, I feel funny" Sonic looked over at Cream trying to ignore Amy's tantrum. "What do you mean Cream?" Cream looked at her hands in wonder. "I know I'm eight but somehow I feel older" Sonic rubbed his head slightly. "Really? I feel fine" Rouge pushed her short silver hair from in front of her face. "Same here only I feel younger and I like it" Knuckles nodded in agreement. "Hey Tails, do you have anything else to tell us?" Tails slowly sat up. He was still a little dizzy but he could manage. "My human ray not only can change animals into humans but it also can change the age too" Cream looked down at the six year old girl lying in her arms. She was falling asleep. Tails continued. "When Cream bumped into my machine she not only turned it on she turned the dial to fifteen"

Cream suddenly spoke. "But Tails, if we're all fifteen then how come Cheese is six?" Tails was puzzled by this question for a moment but soon found an explanation. "Cheese is a chao and chaos age differently than we do like for instance Cheese was probably in her months and being fifteen in her age cycle is six" Rouge yawned with boredom. "Enough chit chat all this talk of cycles is making me tired" Knuckles walked over to Sonic. "She's right before we figure out how to turn back we need to find shelter" Amy looked up. Her eyes and cheeks were red from all that crying. "But how can we when we don't even know where to go?" Sonic's frown soon turned into a mischievous smile. "I have an idea" He turned around and folded his arms. "Just think, who do we know that lives on the earth and has a big house?" Everyone blinked once before looking at each other. "CHRIS!"

**The view changes to the inside of a mansion**. The door bell rang and a tall slim man came down the stairs. A young boy blocked his way. "Don't worry I'll get it" The butler wasn't the least bit shocked from the boys remark. He normally did things like this. "Are you sure Mr.Thorndyke?" The little boy nodded his head. The little boy hadn't changed much. He had rich brown hair, and wore jeans with a yellow and red shirt. He quickly ran to the door and slowly opened it. "CHRIS!" Chris practically screamed his lungs out as a bunch of kids knocked him down. The butler tried to run to see what happened but he tripped over a chair and landed on his face. Chris finally pushed the kids off of him. "What do want you want!" He nervously took a step back.

Sonic stood up and smiled with confidence. "Chris, remember it's me Sonic?" Chris stared at him for quite a while only to suddenly frown with dissatisfaction. "YOUR MOCKING ME AREN'T YOU!" Tails quickly stepped in front of Sonic. "No it's really him" Chris clenched his fists. "YOU'RE LYING!" Tears started to stream down his cheeks. "MY FRIENDS ARE GONE YOUR JUST DRESSED IN STUPID COSTUMES!" Chris then fell to his knees and burst into tears. "They're gone…they're…" Sonic slowly walked up to the devastated boy. Sonic understood that Chris missed his friends very much since the day they left him. He kneeled down to Chris's level and grabbed his shoulder. Surprised by the stranger touching his shoulder Chris looked up. "Hey Chris, remember the secret hand shake I taught you that one time?" Chris blinked once in shock. "How did you know about the secret handshake… unless…" Sonic slowly took his hand and shook it. Chris let go and the both of them slapped hands and did a thumbs up. Chris's frown soon started to grow into a smile.

**45 minutes later. **"So you all were zapped by Tails ray gun and it turned you into humans?" They all nodded. They were now sitting on the couch. They were tired from walking all the way to Chris's house. Chris raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, you all need a place to stay right?" Cream nodded. "If it's too much to ask for" Chris turned his head. "I don't know guys; it's been quite a while" Tails kneeled forward on his seat so that he could look at Chris. "Please Chris, we have no where else to go" Chris peeked from the corner of his eye. "Well…okay it was getting pretty lonely here anyway I'll tell grandpa that you're staying" He gave a little smile. Sonic and the others were so happy they all got up and did a group hug. Well everyone except Knuckles and Rouge that is. Little did they know someone was watching them.

Dr. Eggman was watching from his new generated looking glass. "So Sonic and the gang have been turned into humans eh?" He twiddled his fingers. "This should be fun" He soon started to laugh as he watched Sonic sleep.

**Well that's it. Why is Dr. Eggman so happy about Sonic and the gang being humans? You'll have to find that later on in the story. Stay tuned. For Chapter 3!**


	3. We have to go to school?

**First I'd like to thank arsth, Zeno bell and everyone else who had reviewed my story. Thank you so much! Sorry it took me a while. Anyway let's get to my story. Here's _Chapter 3: We're going to school!_**

"RISE AND SHINE!" Sonic was so startled by the noise that he fell off the bed. Sonic rubbed the back of his head as he looked up to see that it was Chris's grandfather standing in front of him. "What time is it?" Sonic said his voice slurry and raspy. Mr. Thorndyke Threw up his arm and looked at his watch. "Its 6:45" Sonic's eyes grew wide with frustration. "6:45! WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP AT 6:45?" Mr. Thorndyke crossed his arms. "If your going to stay with me then you'll have to go to school" Sonic stood up and stretched his arms. "School what's school?" But Mr. Thorndyke didn't answer his question. He called the maids to come up and dress Sonic even when Sonic insisted he could do it himself but before he could even blush the maids had already dressed him.

The next thing Sonic knew he found himself standing outside beside all of his friends. "BYE KIDS HAVE A GOOD DAY AT SCHOOL!" Cream looked back giving Mr. Thorndyke a worried look. Mr. Thorndyke could read Cream's mind. "DON'T WORRY, CHEESE AND I WILL BE JUST FINE" He rubbed the top of the little girl's head. Her blue eyes were welling up in tears but she gave Cream a smile and nodded. The seven of them waved and walked off. As they were walking Sonic ran up to Chris. "Hey Chris, what's school any way?" Chris gave a confident smile. For once he knew something that Sonic didn't. "It's a place where kids go to learn new things" Sonic rested his head on his hands. "Well I don't see why we have to go to school heck I already know all I need to know" Chris chuckled at Sonic's remark. Knuckles walked up to Chris rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Why do you have to wake up so early just to go to school?" Chris was about to open his mouth to answer but he couldn't. "Actually, I don't know"

Cream was walking quietly. She hated leaving Cheese alone. This was the first time they were separated. She looked up and observed the others. Amy was staring at Sonic with that puppy-eyed look. She should've jumped on Sonic by now. Cream guessed that Amy probably didn't feel like it even if she was probably wrong. Sonic and Knuckles were asking Chris more questions about school. Rouge was talking to herself. Tails was walking behind Sonic in his own world. He was probably still trying to find a way to change them back. Tails was so cute when he pondered. Cream caught her breath as Tails looked back to meet her gaze. He grinned at her and started to walk towards her. Cream hesitated. Did she do something wrong? Tails walked beside Cream and gave her a concerned look. "Cream, why are you walking all by yourself?" Cream felt her cheeks turn hot. Why was he so caring? "N-Nothing" Tails wouldn't back down that easily he knew why Cream was sad and he wanted to make Cream feel better. Seeing her so upset made him also upset. "I know you miss Cheese but I'm sure Chris's grandfather will take good care of her" Cream smiled. "Thank you Tails you're a good friend" Cream blushed as she turned her head. She didn't realize that Tails was also blushing.

"We're here" Sonic and the others looked up to see a huge building with tons of kids walking around. Sonic and the others couldn't keep they're mouth's closed. It was so huge.

Chris closed Sonic's mouth and laughed. "Well I better go" Rouge looked at Chris with puzzlement. "Where are you going" Chris turned around. "I don't go to this school it's for teenagers" Knuckles blinked once and looked at Tails. Tails turned toward Chris. "Why?" Chris pondered for a while. "I…don't know" He walked down the street wondering this for hours.


	4. First day of school

**I am soooooo sorry! Man, I was so busy with school and all! Anyway for finalhazard thank you so much now I'm going to need some ideas for chapter 5 so help out whenever you can. Now let's move on to _Chapter 4: First day of School_**

Sonic looked down at his schedule. "Man, I can hardly understand what this piece of paper says" He waved his Schedule in front of the secretary's face. "Hey, do you know what this says?" The secretary raised an eyebrow. "A new comer, right?" Sonic blinked twice. Newcomer? "I…guess?" The secretary pressed a little button nearby and spoke. "Nina, can you send DJ up here to show the new students around the school please?" A few minutes later a young man that looked around sixteen came up the stairs. He had aqua blue eyes and yellow hair and wore a red t-shirt and jeans. "DJ, please show the new students around the school" DJ nodded and gestured the others to follow him. After giving the six a tour of the school DJ showed them their classes. After showing Tails to his classroom he led Sonic down the hallway to the room 210. "Well heres your class…uh…what was your name?" Sonic adjusted his goggles and smiled confidently. "It's Sonic" DJ smiled. This kid was different from all the other boys. He probably just might like this guy. Sonic thanked DJ and entered his classroom.

When the teacher looked up from her desk, her face brightened. "You're here, the secretary, Miss Baggins told me you would be coming" She stood up and shook Sonic's hand. "How rude of me, my name is Ms. Harsh I'll be your new math teacher" Sonic was surprised. This woman was quite beautiful. She had caramel brown eyes and long, pretty, red hair. She wore a pretty yellow suit that showed she had a nice figure. She pulled him to the front of the class and clapped her hands to gain the class's attention. "Class this is our new student Sonic, I want you to greet him with great respect, he came here all the way from--" Ms. Harsh looked at Sonic for an answer. That's when Sonic started to panic. What should he say? That he came from another dimension and that he was really Sonic the super fast hedgehog. That's when he said the first thing that came to mind. "Arizona" A young girl with mocha brown hair sat in the far off corner. She had hazel eyes and wore a tight tank top and some jeans she also wore a jacket over the tank top. She had a beauty mark planted beneath her left eye which gave her a pomp look. She looked at Sonic with great interest. "Sonic, hmmm…this school just got a lot more interesting"

Later on at 12:45 Cream was standing in the cafeteria line. Behind her people was urging her to hurry but there was one problem. Cream didn't know which one to pick up first. She thought of picking up the tray but it would be impolite not to get the utensils first. Yet she also couldn't find where the napkins were. How was she supposed to eat with dignity if she didn't have a napkin? "JUST PICK UP THE FREAKING TRAY ALREADY!" Cream jumped at the obligating remark that came from behind her; quickly snatched up all the food she could grab, and stomped out the cafeteria line. "You don't have to be so rude" She said under her breath. She then looked out at the cafeteria hoping to see any sight of Amy, Rouge, or even Tails. Amy then caught her sight. She was sitting next to Rouge arguing about how upset she was that she and Sonic didn't end up in the same class together. Cream laughed to herself as she walked towards the table. Amy was such a drama queen especially when it came to Sonic. "Hey guys" Amy's frown soon grew into a smile. "Hey Cream!" Cream placed herself beside Amy. "Where are Sonic and the others?" Rouge took a bite out of her cheeseburger. "Here they come…Mmmm…this cheeseburger isn't that half bad"

The boys said hello and sat across from the girls. Amy looked at Sonic with great obsession. "Sonic, how was your day today?" Sonic started to feast on his mashed potatoes. "It was boring, all I did was sit around all day while Ms. Harsh kept talking about the importance of school and all that other crap" Cream smiled. So far she liked the new school. She then noticed Tails was picking at his food. He hadn't said anything at all. Sonic also seemed to notice this. "Tails, you haven't said much, still trying to figure out how to change us back?" Tails sighed. "Yes I've been thinking about it all day and still can't think of anything" Just then Sonic felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find that it was the girl with the beauty mark. "Um…can I help you?" The girl winced at his remark. How dare he greet her that way? She was the most popular girl in school. He better be lucky he was new here and cute. "Hi, names Lila, I just wanted to send you welcome to our new school" She then started to trace his shoulders with her two fingers. "It must be very cool, having lived in Arizona and all" Amy started to squeeze on her soda can. Was she hitting on Sonic? Sonic started to scuff down on his cheeseburger. "Nope, it's actually quite warm" Lila stared at him for a moment and then started to laugh. "You're so funny"

Amy cleared her throat as loud as she could until she caught Lila's attention. "Oh, this must be your little friends" Lila sneered only making Amy burn even more up inside. Amy got up and sat beside Sonic. "Some of us are _more_ than little friends" Lila gave Amy a quick glance and turned back towards Sonic. He was upset because he had eaten all his Tater tots. Lila placed her plate in front of him. "Here Sonic, eat mine" When Sonic was just about to reach for them Amy quickly pushed Lila's plate away and replaced it with her own. "That's okay Lila, he can have mine" Sonic lunged for the tots but before he could grab even one, Lila picked up the plate and placed it back in front of Amy. Then handed Sonic her plate. "But I insist" Sonic tried once again but failed. Amy threw Lila's plate in the trash can. "Well now you don't have to insist" Sonic snuck over to Amy's plate and was just about to pounce when Lila snatched it away and threw it across the room. "And you don't have to either" As the two girls stared at each other with daggers in their eyes, Sonic was overflowing with tears. He didn't get one single tater tot. The others watched this and were now sweat dropping. Cream closed her eyes half way. _This was going to be a long day._

**Well that's all for now and next time I'll try not to take so long to make another chapter. Lila and Amy look like they're going to be at each other's throat for a while! I know this chapter was a little short, but I just wanted to put a cliffhanger right at this point. Until next time, oh, and please give me some advice on what might happen next. For those of you who are probably wondering, I'm trying to slow down a bit on the romance. I like for it to take some time.**


	5. The disaster after school

**Okay I have decided that I was going to make this chapter a little more dramatic. I'm going to make the next chapter a little Knuckles/Sonic. It's been days later and it is now September. Now when you read this you should realize that all of the characters personalities are changing because of the reaction from Tails ray gun. Anyway, enough of my jabbering mouth here's _Chapter 5: The disaster after School._**

RING! RING! Rouge placed her hand on the alarm clock and slowly got out of bed. She was tired and was also hungry. The smell of waffles coming from downstairs made her fasten her pace. She ran down the stairs and turned the corner only to run smack dead into Knuckles. "Hey Rouge, What's the rush?" Rouge narrowed her eyes. Why all of a sudden was he talking to her? "None of your business" She walked past him and was about ten inches away when Knuckles made a smart remark. "If you're rushing to the kitchen, you should slow down on them waffles; you're actually starting to get a little fat" Rouge turned red with anger and suddenly pounced on him. "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET SAYING THAT!"

Later when the seven were walking to school, Sonic was snickering at Knuckles' swollen cheek and black eye. Rouge stomped to school and was in front of everyone else. _The nerve of that bastard, calling me fat! _Rouge turned around to find Knuckles staring at her but not in an angry way, he was actually grinning at her. She started to flush and quickly turned around. What was his problem? She had just got threw beating the mess out of him and he's smiling at her! Maybe he's getting too soft. "SHUT UP SONIC!" "OUCH, HEY I WAS ONLY PLAYING" Rouge turned around again. Sonic had the biggest knot on the side of his head that she had ever seen. As usually, Amy was yelling at Knuckles for being so careless. Rouge gave a wry sigh, she stood corrected.

Cream and Amy walked side by side down the long hallway and opened their lockers. Cream and Amy's locker was right beside each other and so were their classrooms so Cream felt more comfortable. When she first met her class she was shy but now she's gotten more used to it. It's been weeks since the first day of school and everybody had done already blended in with the school. Rouge already had plenty of friends and Sonic and the boys already had girls slobbering down their necks. Cream was about to open her locker when she was startled by a scream. She turned toward Amy to see she was sitting on the ground with fear in her eyes. Cream looked in the locker to find all the pictures of Sonic she had were torn, under the torn pieces was a rubber snake that almost looked realistic. Cream picked up the fake snake and gave a sad yet angry look. "Who would do such a mean, terrible thing like this?" A burst of laughter suddenly came from behind her. It was Lila and her girlfriends. Amy's eyes that filled with fear soon turned to flames. "I'll give you one good guess!" Lila held up a photo between both of her well-manicured fingers. "Oh Amy, I decided to keep one of your precious pictures of Sonic, hope you don't mind" She then slipped the photo into her pocket and walked off.

"ACTUALLY I DO MIND—GET BACK HERE!" Amy was about to charge at Lila but Cream held her back by the arm. "Amy let it go you can always get more pictures of Mr. Sonic" Amy then turned on Cream. "LET IT? LET IT GO! HOW CAN I LET IT GO, THOSE WERE MY PICTURES, AND HE'S _MY_ SONIC!" Cream then let go of Amy's arm. She was shocked at Amy's outburst but held back her tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't know how much those pictures had meant to you" Amy saw that she had hurt Cream's feelings and her face softened. "No, I'm sorry Cream it's just that those pictures don't mean anything to me, I'm just afraid that Lila might steal Sonic away from me" Cream was thinking in her head. _You never had him _but decided to keep it to herself, seeing the look on Amy's face. She actually looked more mature than normal. That's when the bell rang and the two girls said goodbye and went into their classrooms.

Tails and Knuckles were sitting beside each other. Tails was actually relieved that someone he knew was in the same classroom with him. He looked in the corner of his eye at Knuckles. He tried to hold in the laughter in his mouth. Knuckles was falling asleep. He sat there with his arms across his chest, nodding off to sleep. Anytime his chin hit his chest he would pop his head up, his eyes halfway closed. _He almost looks drunk_. Tails thought in his head. He turned his head only to see Rouge who was also in the same class as him. She sat in the back row while Tails and Knuckles sat in the front. She was sitting there with her legs crossed playing with her nails. A majority of the boys in their classroom, besides him and Knuckles, would always try to attempt hitting on her but would get turned down at every angle. Rouge looked up from what she was doing, looked toward their way, and smiled. At first Tails thought she was smiling at him but he followed her eyes to Knuckles. _Is she smiling at Knuckles? _When Rouge noticed Tails giving her a puzzled look she told him to turn around and went back to what she was doing. Tails smiled a little. Did Rouge have some kind of crush on Knuckles? "MR. PROWER, PAY ATTENTION!" A ruler suddenly slapped Tails desk, causing him to jump. Knuckles who was now fully asleep leaned to his side only to fall out his chair still knocked out. This set the classroom to have a laughing spree.

Later in gym Sonic was climbing the rope. He was very tired. His shirt was practically sweaty. He had almost reached the top when he felt a tingling sensation in his nose. He tried to hold it in but it eventually won. He then slipped and fell but let's just say Mr. Hammermill broke his fall. "So I get an A on this right? Mr. Hammermill grunted as he slowly got up. "I don't think, Mr. Sonic, that breaking your gym teachers' back will get you an A" Sonic shrugged. "Well, there's always next time" Sonic walked off to Tails and Knuckles. "Man, these teachers at this school are so complicated" Tails grinned. "Yeah, how?" Sonic sat down and placed his hands on the back of his head. "Like today, all I did was put my foot on the table and my art teacher, Mrs. Kinky starts having a fit, how was I suppose to know that my feet were messing up her paintings, she shouldn't have that stuff laying around anyway" Tails and Knuckles shake their heads as the view changes to across the gym to the girls.

Amy's eyes start to turn glossy. "Doesn't Sonic look so cute lying like that" "Yeah" Rouge answered but she was paying attention to something else. _I still don't understand why Knuckles was smiling like that at me this morning…it just doesn't add up-unless… _She looked up towards Knuckles. His cheek had healed and his eye was turning back to normal. Somehow she felt guilty for what she did. After all, he was only playing. She shook her head. _Snap out of it girl, I never feel guilty. _She looked back up at Knuckles. _Then why do I feel knots in the pit of my stomach? _Cream was also in her own world, she wondered what her mother was doing. Her mother was probably looking for her everywhere. Oh how she wished that she could see her now so she could embrace her mother and feel the warmth of love that she used to feel. "Cream, your up" Cream looked up to see Mrs. Gilligan pointing at the balance beam. "Let's see how long you can keep your balance" Cream grasped her hands and gulped. Amy and Rouge decided to comfort their friend. "Don't worry Cream everything will be alright" Amy then pushed Cream forward. Rouge called out. "Just don't look down" Cream took a long deep breath and started up the balance beam.

Knuckles looked up. "Hey, isn't that Cream on the balance beam?" Tails quickly looked up at the name "Cream". Sonic chuckled. "Looks like she's nervous" Cream raised her hands in the air trying to maintain her balance. She squirmed but quickly found her feet. She smiled when she finally came to balance. Mrs. Gilligan was impressed and so were the rest of the other girls…except Lila that is. She scowled. No one was allowed to have all the attention except for her. As a soccer ball rolled up and hit the tip of her shoe, she thought up an evil idea. She kicked it sending it sailing through the air, making it hit Cream in the side of her head. She wailed with shock and fright as she started to lose her balance. The boys were also shocked, having watched the whole thing. Tails started to run to her. "CREAM, SHE'S ABOUT TO FALL!" Sonic and Knuckles ran behind Tails who was trying his best to catch her before it was too late. Tails lunged for Cream as she fell in mid air, ready to feel her weight upon his hands. Until' he found that nothing had fallen unto his hands and fell to the ground. Did he miss? He looked up to find Cream. She was alright…and in the hands of some guy.

This guy had short black hair. He was in his gym uniform and wore a white headband with black dots on it. "Are you alright?" Cream stared at him for awhile and found she was blushing. "Yeah, I'm fine, thank you" Mrs. Gilligan turned around to face her students. "Alright, who threw that soccer ball!" He let her down softly and smiled. "Never seen you around here before, what's your name?" Even though pain shot through the side of her head, Cream couldn't help but keep staring at him. "Uh…it's Cream" He blinked twice in shock then smiled. "Cream, I like that name, it describes you" Cream soon felt her face turn as red as a tomato. Tails looked up from the ground at the two in contention. Who did that guy think he was? Jumping for Cream like that when it was supposed to be him who was supposed to have Cream in his arms. Sonic and Knuckles helped Tails up and burst into laughter. "Man, that was funny, thanks Tails I sure needed to laugh" Tails pushed Sonic out the way. "SHUT UP SONIC!" He then stomped out the gym. Sonic stared after Tails in shock. "Gee, what's his problem?" Knuckles sweat dropped and gave Sonic an annoyed look. Sometimes he was so clueless. Meanwhile Cream was still talking to the young boy. "So, what's your name?" The boy shook her hand and walked off saying. "Look in your hand" Cream looked down at the hand she just shook with the boy. There was a piece of paper with a number on it. Above it was the name **Dice**.

After school, Rouge, Cream, Tails, Sonic and Knuckles met each other in the front of the school house. Cream started to notice that whenever she met Tails gaze he'd look away in disgust. _What's wrong with Tails? Was it something I did? _As she thought this, Kids started dashing toward the side of the schoolhouse. One kid screamed to another. "There's a fight going on c'mon before we miss it" Rouge rolled her eyes. "Another fight" Knuckles nodded. "Man, these teens, I will never understand why they find fighting so entertaining right Sonic…Sonic?" He looked up and found Sonic dashing toward the side of the school. All four of them fell in anime-style. Knuckles shook his head. "I should've known better than to talk like that, Sonic's practically a teenager himself" The four then quickly ran behind Sonic.

When they had reached their destination, what they saw made everyone's jaw drop including Sonic's. It was Amy and Lila practically throwing fists at each other. "GIVE ME BACK MY PICTURE!" Lila slapped Amy in the face. "Why, he doesn't even like you!" Amy stole Lila in the face. "YES HE DOES!" Lila pushed Amy to the ground. "No he doesn't because he loves me" Saying that Amy lunged for Lila's throat and started choking her but was pulled away by Sonic. "Amy, what, in the world, are you doing!" Amy's hair was messy and her nose was bleeding. Lila on the other hand had a swollen cheek, scratches on her face, and her bottom lip had busted. "That little witch has my picture" Amy shouted. Lila soon hugged Sonic and started to fake cry. "Oh Sonic, I'm glad you came, here I was just minding my own business when all of a sudden she came out of no where and jumped on me for no reason at all!" Amy pushed Lila off of Sonic with anguish. "Sonic, that is not-" Lila stood in front of Amy. "Yes it is, besides why do you follow him around when he doesn't even love you!" Amy placed her hands on her hips. "Of course he loves me…don't you Sonic?" No answer. Amy turned to face Sonic who was staring down at the ground. "Sonic?" Knuckles and the others winced. No good was going to come out of this. "Sonic" Sonic looked up. "Sorry Amy, I like you but I don't-" But before he could finish Amy screamed. "Hah, I knew it, in your face Lila!" Sonic placed his hands in front of him. "Amy no, that's not what I –" Amy smiled. "See, Sonic is mine and always will be" The school then started to snicker making Sonic very embarrassed. Amy hugged Sonic tight. "Soon after this we'll get married and live a happy life and-"

"AMY!" Sonic yelled. Amy looked up. "Yes, Sonic honey" This made the school laugh even louder and Sonic more angry. Sonic pushed Amy off of him. "FIRST OF ALL MY NAME IS NOT HONEY it's SONIC!" Amy took a step back. "Sonic, what's wrong?" Sonic felt all rage build up inside him. "YOU, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG, YOU, AMY!" Amy's voice grew softer. "w-what?" Sonic gritted his teeth. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? ALL THOSE TIMES OF RUNNING AROUND THE WORLD AND ALL THAT, I WAS TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU! I GUESS YOU COULDN'T GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD" Amy felt her heart break in two. "Sonic, why are you yelling at me?" Sonic clasped his fists. "BECAUSE YOU GET ON MY NERVES, THAT'S WHY! YOU JUST CAN'T SEE THAT **I DON'T LOVE YOU**!"

The school was stunned. Those words rang in Amy's ears as all the color started to fade from her face. Sonic then realized what he had done. "Wait a minute…Amy…I didn't meant to…I mean I didn't—" Amy's eyes were showered in tears. "No, you meant every word" She turned to walk away but Sonic blocked her way. "Amy, just let me explain" That's when Amy slapped him. "JUST SHUT UP, YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE YOU ALONE; I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE THEN!" She then ran down the street. Cream gave Sonic a sympathetic look and ran after Amy. Rouge on the other hand gave him a stern look and followed behind Cream. The crowd faded. No one smiled, not even Lila. She wanted to hurt Amy's feelings but not like that. Sonic stood there with Knuckles and Tails right behind him. "I just did something I shouldn't have, didn't I?" Both Knuckles and Tails nodded in unison. Sonic felt on his cheek. It stung, just like his heart.

**That's it for now. Please, give me some ideas because I am seriously running out of them. Ouch, Sonic went a little too far. Is Amy going to be okay and who is this Dice? Find out in chapter 6!**


	6. Amy shutsdown

**All right, thanks again for the reviews and I'm going to actually use MJ the seal's idea. I kind of like that idea because it would put some suspense in it. Well, let's see what's up with Sonic and the gang in _Chapter 6: Amy shuts down!_**

It had been weeks since the disaster and it was now October. It was Saturday; a break from school and Cream was sitting in front of the house reading her book. When she had got to the 5th chapter, she closed her book and gave a long sigh. She was very worried for Amy. Amy hadn't eaten in weeks and she was starting to grow thinner. She stopped talking too. All you could hear from her was grunts and the sound of her crying coming from her room. Whenever Cream looked into her eyes, the spirited sparks and love that flowed within her eyes had suddenly died out. There was no life in her eyes whatsoever. Cream began to cry. It wasn't fair. Why did things like this have to happen now? She buried her head between her legs and sobbed until her eyes turned red. "Hey, why are you crying?" Cream quickly stopped and looked up to find a young girl who looked Cream's age, looking down at her. She had white long hair and ice blue eyes. She wore an orange t-shirt, blue jean shorts, and white sneakers. Cream found her familiar somehow. "Please answer me, why are you crying?"

Cream shook her head and looked down at the ground. "Nothing, I was just thinking about something" The young girl sat beside Cream and smiled. "Well, sorry for walking up to you like that without introducing myself, I'm MJ!" Cream's eyes lit up. That name…why was it so familiar? "My name's Cream" MJ's eyes also lit up. "Cream…CREAM, IS THAT YOU!" Cream finally, at that moment knew who she was. MJ was an old friend of Cream and Amy's. But MJ had decided to travel the world behind Shadow. "MJ?" MJ hugged Cream so tight Cream almost turned blue. "How did you get here?" Cream said through her strangling breath. MJ let go of Cream and stood up. "We'll tell you as soon as you let us see the others" Cream looked puzzled. "We…Us?" MJ looked up and Cream followed her gaze. Up above them, sitting on the highest tree branch was a young boy who also looked Cream's age. He had long black hair with red highlights in it. He had ruby red eyes and wore a white t-shirt with a black jacket over it. On his shirt it said Chaos control on it. He also wore black jeans and red Air Jordan's. He stood and flipped off the branch and landed in front of Cream and MJ. MJ started to blush. "Cream, you remember Shadow right?" Cream was speechless. She couldn't believe that this was Shadow but telling by how calm and silent he was it had to be Shadow.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"WHAT, THIS IS SHADOW!" Sonic screamed from the top of his lungs. It had been a long time since the last time the two had encountered each other and Sonic thought it would have been the last. Knuckles grinned for a while. "Well, well, well, long time, no see" While everyone started to ask the two questions, MJ spotted Amy. She was sitting on the couch, staring off into some kind of unknown world. That was funny; normally Amy would be running up to her by now and squeezing the life out of her. "Hey, what's wrong with Amy?" That's when everyone grew silent. Sonic clenched his fists and looked down at the ground so no one could see him as tears rolled down his cheeks. Shadow noticed this. "What happened?" As the others told Shadow about the incident, MJ walked over to Amy. MJ kneeled down and looked into Amy's eyes. "Hey Amy, it's me, MJ" No answer. Looking into Amy's eyes made a cold chill run down MJ's spine. There was nothing in her eyes but darkness. She looked so different. Her face wasn't so bright anymore and it was much skinnier. Her skin was pale. MJ felt like crying herself but held it in.

A few minutes later the others joined Amy on the couch and MJ and Shadow started to tell their story. Shadow closed his eyes. "MJ wanted to see you guys said she'd be very happy seeing you again so I agreed…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000**Flashback**…

Original Shadow and MJ are walking up the road down from Tail's house. "Can't we check one more house?" MJ asked shyly. Shadow sighed. "We've checked Amy's, Knuckle's, Cream's, and even Sonic's house. They're not home" MJ stood in front of Shadow with glossy eyes. "Please Shadow?" Shadow looked away for a minute before making his decision. "Alright, we'll check the kitsune's house but if no ones there we move on" MJ nodded and turned toward Tail's house. Just then a bright glow flashed in the top window. "Shadow, did you see that?" Shadow nodded. "We should probably check it out" The two walked to Tail's front door and rang the doorbell. No response. "No ones home, lets go" Shadow turned around to go but was stopped by MJ. "But Shadow, what if they're in trouble?" Shadow looked down at the ground. "Okay" Shadow knelt down on one knee. "MJ, hop on my back" MJ felt her face turn hot as she laid her head on his back. He felt so warm and smelt like sweet cologne. When they landed on the roof, Shadow opened the window and jumped in. He landed as MJ got off his back. They looked around. "I don't see anyone" MJ said. That's when Shadow spotted the ray. "LOOK OUT!" He grabbed MJ and jumped on a nearby tower of boxes. They were just inches from being zapped. "That ray is out of control" Shadow said as he dodged another blast. MJ held on to Shadow's neck. "What do you think happened to the others?" Shadow shook his head. "I don't know" He then jumped back to the window, dodging the ray's beam but the beam had hit a mirror and it bounced off and zapped them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And that's what happened" MJ cupped her hands. Tails rubbed his chin. "So that ray gun is still on!" He rubbed his head. "This is not good" MJ jumped and tapped Shadow's shoulder. "What's wrong MJ?" MJ looked horrified. "Amy…her eyes…THEY'RE ROLLING TO THE BACK OF HER HEAD!" Every one jumped up and found that what MJ said was true. Her eyes _were _rolling to the back of her head and she was breathing hard. Sonic's eyes started to fill with tears again. Tails looked at Cream and MJ. "CREAM, MJ, GO TELL CHRIS AND GRANDPA THORNDYKE TO CALL AN AMBULANCE!" He turned to his left. "ROUGE, GET A WET TOWEL! KNUCKLES GET A FAN, SHADOW, HELP ME LAY AMY DOWN!" Sonic kneeled down beside Amy and stared at her with guilt filling his chest. This would have never happened if he wouldn't have yelled at her. He grabbed Amy's hand as they laid her down.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An ambulance came and put Amy in a stretch bed. The gang followed the ambulance to the hospital in Mr. Thorndyke's car. Mr. Thorndyke drove. When they were in the waiting room, everyone was frantic. Especially Sonic. As he sat there all he could think about…was Amy. **Flashback: **_"Gotcha, my darling Sonic" "Amy, what are you doing here!" "This time there's no way out of marrying me" _**End Of Flashback. **Sonic closed his eyes and tried to forget but he couldn't. **Flsbk: **_"Sonic, I was so worried" "I'll never let go Sonic…NEVER!" "Of course Sonic loves me right Sonic…Sonic…Sonic…Sonic…Sonic" _**EOF. **"SONIC!" Sonic looked up to find Rouge looking down at him. "The doctor's here" Sonic looked behind Rouge to find a black, broad-shouldered man in a white jacket standing with a clipboard in his hand. "Will all of you follow me for a second" Sonic sprang to his feet. His heart started to beat faster as he followed the young doctor down the hall. Tons of questions started to fill his mind. Was Amy okay? Has she turned back to normal? Will she ever forgive him of what he did? As they reached room 202, Sonic felt a sick feeling in his throat. The doctor then opened the door; Sonic held his breath. There lying in the bed…was Amy. She had on a mask and a tube was attached to her right hand. Her hair was messy and her cheeks and nose were light pink. Sonic walked with the others to her bed. Tails stared for a minute and looked away. Cream held Cheese close to her and gave her a hug. MJ grabbed Shadow and started to cry on his chest, causing him to blush. Rouge were so busy looking at Amy they didn't realize that they were holding hands. Chris and his grandfather stood at the doorway. They couldn't bear to see Amy.

Sonic grabbed a chair and sat by Amy's side. He stared at her small, delicate hand and grabbed it gently. "Don't worry Amy, everything's going to be okay you'll see" The doctor cleared his throat to get their attention. "There is a problem, you see, as soon as she got here…she had fallen into a coma"

**Now I've decided to make this chapter also sad but the next chapter I promise will have some romance in it and a lot of it. It will start off with at the hospital. It will then be Knu/Rouge then move to Shad/MJ! Find out what happens in chapter 7!**


	7. Maybe Love

**Alright, this is what **_some _**of you have been waiting for and here it is! Here's _Chapter 7: Maybe Love:_**

After the doctor's results, Sonic visited Amy at the hospital every day after school. In rain or shine he'd make it there somehow. And if you could look in Amy's room you'd find a couple of gifts from schoolmates and others but not as much as Sonic. His gifts were everywhere.

Why he even got her a teddy bear that always sung "Sorry 2004" by Ruben Studdard and had the description "I am sorry Amy!" emblazoned on it.

Everyone had different views on what caused Amy's relapse. Like Rouge and Shadow who figured it was Sonic's fault for being so stupid. Others like Tails and Cream believed it was Lila's fault for trying to hit on Sonic and that she was the one who started the mess!

And there were those who stayed out of it and didn't want to talk about the subject which was Knuckles and MJ. This complicated things because they always argued over it.

Sonic spent less and less at home and normally spent the night at the hospital…dreaming of Amy waking up and smiling at him.

But even though these few days didn't go so well, something fascinating was about to happen…

It was about a quarter after six and the sun had blended with the sky making colors like pink and yellow almost as if it's a magnificent show. Rouge went outside and sat on the back patio.

_Gosh I'm so tired; I hope Tails finds that stupid antidote…quick! _It was then she noticed Knuckles leaning on the wall gazing into the resplendent sky. Rouge decided to say hi to Knuckles but got a vitriolic answer.

"What do _you_ want!" He said without looking up. This had hurt Rouge inside but she stiffened her back. "What is your problem all I say is hello and you act like I just slapped you in the face!"

Knuckles grunted. "In case you forgot, we're enemies if you think you're just going to say hello and expect me to treat you like some kind of queen, you must be out of your stupid mind now go bother someone else you whore"

Rouge felt her hair rise on end with anger. "TAKE THAT BACK YOU BASTARD!" Knuckles turned his back on her. "Yeah, right" That's when Rouge lost it. She jumped in the air, flew towards Knuckles and raised her fist only to be caught by the wrist. Rouge's eyes started to burn with flames. "Think you're all big and bad now so why didn't you beat me up that morning about the waffles"

Knuckles still wouldn't let go of her wrist. "I would never hit on a woman, even if I despised her" Rouge tried to use her other fist but it was too caught by Knuckles hand. Rouge tried to pull away but Knuckles was too strong. "LET ME GO!" Knuckles stared down at her. "…make me"

At that moment as Rouge looked into his eyes. Something turned her on in him that made her shiver. Her eyes became glossy. Then Rouge did something that Knuckles would have never expected. She platted her lips on his and pushed him to the wall.

Knuckles wanted to push her off of him he really did but somehow his body wouldn't listen. He kind of…liked it. He closed his eyes and wrapped his muscular arms around Rouge's waist and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

She groaned with satisfaction and rubbed her hands through his long silky red dreadlocks, ripped at his shirt, then moved her hands to his back.

Stinging sensations made Knuckles open his eyes and suddenly realize what he was doing. He was the first to pull away. The two were shocked at what happed. The two slowly observed each other. Knuckles was surprised at what he saw. Rouge's hair was a mess and her lips were bruised red. D-Did he do that?

Rouge was upset that Knuckles had pulled away. She didn't want that special moment to end but when he pulled away she was also shocked at what she saw. His dreads were everywhere and she found that his shirt had been ripped.

It showed his chest which glistened in the light with sweat which looked so sexy it made Rouge want to jump on him again and kiss him all over.

Knuckles quickly ran in the house and snuck quietly to his room. Leaving Rouge there astonished. Meanwhile MJ was unpacking her stuff out her suitcase in what used to be Amy's room.

Shadow had to be roommates with Sonic which MJ didn't think was a good idea. She was startled when she turned around to find Shadow standing in the doorway. "Oh Shadow, you scared me"

Shadow looked down from MJ to her luggage. "Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were done unpacking" MJ sighed. "No, I feel so bad though" Shadow blinked twice and walked in the room. "Really why?"

MJ neatly folded a pair of jeans and placed them beside Amy's old bed. "This is _Amy's_ room and _Amy's_ bed, I feel guilty, it actually feels like I'm …taking her place" Shadow chuckled making MJ frown with annoyance. "That's not funny"

"Shadow knelt down beside MJ and started to help her fold clothes. "I wasn't laughing because it was funny; I was laughing cause of your personality"

MJ suddenly stopped folding. "What's wrong with my personality?" Shadow shook his head. "Nothing, I like it" MJ blushed she had never heard Shadow talk like _this _before. "Stop playing around Shadow"

MJ stood up and started toward the closet. "I mean, I feel so unattractive, so ugly, and so" But before she could finish her sentence she felt Shadow grab her hand. "MJ, for one thing you are attractive"

He then gently kissed her hand. "Two, you definitely aren't ugly" He rubbed her cheek and kissed her forehead. "And three, I love you just the way you are" He suddenly smiled. MJ felt numb all over. Shadow had never _smiled _before.

_Did Shadow just…No he … he would never kiss me like that…or would he…stop thinking like that…oh I think I'm going to faint. _

Shadow moved away and he noticed MJ was crying. "You okay MJ" Her face was crimson red and she was breathing real hard. "Oh…I'm fine…just…air…need…now"

Shadow watched her as she slowly walked out the doorway, down the stairs, made her way to the kitchen, and passed out half way out the door.

Shadow walked to the table. He felt as light as a feather after what he had done and it felt like all the weight was finally off his shoulders.

_I just kissed MJ…does that mean… I love her? _Shadow's exhilarating feeling quickly disappeared as Sonic came through the door and walked in the kitchen. Shadow huffed with disgust. Sonic didn't look so happy himself.

Tails smiled at Sonic figuring he could cheer him up. "Well, seems like Romeo finally came home in time" Sonic kept silent as he grabbed his plate and started to eat. Tails was shocked. No comeback? Cream decided she would try to assure Sonic of Amy's condition.

"Mr. Sonic, It's okay, Amy will get better soon" Sonic was still. "Just quit it already, you and I both know that if it wasn't for me Amy would be sitting at this table with us right about now" Everyone grew quiet as MJ came back to her senses and sat at the table. Cream looked around viciously. "Hey, has anyone seen Rouge and Mr. Knuckles?"

_Miss independent: Kelly Clarkson starts to play as Rouge shuts her bedroom door behind her. _She flops on her bed and starts to beat on her pillow. "What is the matter with me, I just kissed Knuckles, my enemy, the worst person I ever met" She looked up and rubbed her eyes to see it was covered with tears. "Why am I crying, is it because…I don't want him to be my enemy?

Back in Knuckles room, Knuckles had taken off his shirt and was gazing down at his back through the mirror. Long scratches were printed everywhere along his back. "What did that woman do to me?" The stinging was driving him crazy.

"What we did out there…I don't even like that wrench!" That's when the scratches on his back started to burn. He landed on his knees hoping the burning would stop. It felt as if flames were growing out of his back while burning him in the process.

It would do this every time he denied loving Rouge. Every time he tried to forget about the event that took place. Rouge had left her mark. A mark that would haunt him for the rest of his life until he finally admitted his devotion to _her_.

Suddenly there came a knock on the door. Knuckles stood up. The pain had disappeared. "I'm not hungry" There came another knock on the door. "I didn't come here to bring you your food"

The voice sounded soft and yet strong. A sick feeling started to notch in the pit of Knuckles's stomach as he opened the door.

There stood…Rouge. "We need to talk"

**Phew! I am glad I'm done with this chapter! It took me a week and half to think of a plot. Can you help me think of what happens in the chapter! By the way, what does Rouge want anyway? Find out in chapter 8!**


	8. Love don't cost a thing

**Thanks again Summer! I needed an idea. Here's the next chappie! _Chapter 8: Love don't cost a thing_**

Rouge's face turned a bright pink as she noticed that Knuckles had no shirt on. "I…Is it alright if I come in" Knuckles hesitated for a while when he opened the door and gestured Rouge to come in.

What did Rouge want _now_! Out of all the time in the world _she _had to pop up and just when he was starting to calm down too. He sat in a chair across the room from where Rouge was standing. "Well, shoot" Rouge blushed a little and faced the floor.

"Knuckles…I…what happened…back there…I can't forget about it" Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you can't forget" Rouge started to fiddle with her fingers. _Why am I acting this way? I never acted this way around Knuckles before but then again. _

She looked up at Knuckles. He folded his arms and leaned back. "Well" Rouge couldn't help but stare at his muscles. The way he sat made him look so handsome. He was almost like a milky, creamy chocolate bar that she just wanted to-.

"Rouge, I'm waiting" Rouge soon snapped out of her fantasy dream and took a deep breath. "Knuckles, I think I'm…in love with you" Knuckles color started to fade. "You…w-what?" Rouge became impatient. "I said I'm in love with you, Knuckles"

Tears started to come down her cheeks. "And I don't why, it actually scares me" Knuckles stood up with amazement. Was she crying?

"Sure I've done flirted with tons of guys, but I never felt this way before and it only happens when I think of you" She took a step forward. Knuckles took a step back. She was really starting to scare him.

"Get back Rouge" But she still kept coming. "W-when we kissed it felt like I was in mid-air and that nothing else in this world could hurt me" Knuckles was staring at the door. If he could just run out…

"Knuckles, you kissed me like no other man has ever done before" She was getting closer. Knuckles had to think of something fast. That's when Rouge stopped in her tracks. She looked at the mirror behind Knuckles and it displayed his back which was covered in scratches.

"Knuckles, those scratches on your back…did I?" Knuckles nodded. "Yep" Rouge held herself as she began to shake. This was it! This was his chance to escape but before he could move, Rouge grabbed him about the waist and started to cry.

"I'm sorry Knuckles I really am" "I don't know why I'm crying I've never…" While she was sobbing Knuckles wanted to push her off and run out the door but he was frozen once again.

He couldn't help but wrap her in his arms again. She was such a perfect fit. As he rubbed his hands through her hair he thought that she was like a young girl, a girl who was lost and that was now found…and she was _his_ girl.

"I…love you too Rouge" Rouge looked up, surprised. "You…You do?" But Knuckles didn't answer with words. He gently kissed her in the lips and she kissed him back, they both shared a compassionate kiss one to remember.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sonic was sitting in Amy's room sitting beside of her. The sounds of doctors and nurses voices, the beeping of Amy's scanner, and the noise of her oxygen mask all faded away.

All he could hear was the regret, sorrow, and guilt that were beating at his chest._ I'm sorry Amy, I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm sorry for all those times of trying to run away from you, I regret it all. Amy, I thought that if I kept away from you I would become whole but now I've opened my eyes and have came to realize… you made me whole. You were always there for me Amy and when I was down you were there…Amy, I want to feel whole again!_

Sonic laid his head down on Amy's chest and was about to cry when a voice had startled him. At first he thought it was Amy but when he turned around it was Lila. "Lila, what are you doing here?"

Lila grabbed a chair and sat beside Sonic. "I came here to visit Amy" Sonic gave her a cold stare. "Why?" Lila then started to cry. "I felt guilty for what happened, I didn't mean for this to happen…I…I"

Sonic thought she was faking but he looked closely to see that this time they were real tears. "Hey Lila, don't cry it's my fault" Sonic hesitated when he pulled Lila close to him and hugged her but while he hugged her he kept his eyes on Amy.

_Amy, please wake up…please! _Then his eyes roamed to the floor. What he didn't know was that at that moment Amy's eyes started flutter as she slowly opened her eyes. "S-sonic" She turned her head to see Lila wrapped into Sonic's arms.

They were both astonished to see her awake especially Sonic. "AMY, YOU'RE AWAKE!" But Amy wasn't tending to rejoice. "SO MAKING OUT WHILE I'M IN A COMA WILL YA!"

Sonic waved his arms in the air frantically. "No Amy it's not" "EVER EATEN SKITTLES! WELL, YOUR ABOUT TO TASTE THE RAINBOW!" Amy stood up and pulled out her pika pika hammer.

Lila's face started to turn pale. _Boy, talk about fast recovery! _Sonic tried to talk to Amy. "Amy, you got it all wrong, I was just" "SHUTUUUUUUUPPPPPPPP!" Before Sonic and Lila could run Amy bashed on the side of they're head slamming them out into the hallway startling all the doctors. The two were out cold but Sonic was still smiling. _Not quite how I expected but at least she woke up._

**Well we now know Amy's up and at 'em. Ha Ha. Get it _up and at 'em_ Ha Ha Hee Hee oh forget it! Read Chapter 9 to see more!**


	9. Eggman strikes

**WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU, ROCK YOU! WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU with _Chapter 10: Eggman strikes!_**

Sonic was in the Kitchen chewing down on his cereal. Tails, who was sitting across the table from Sonic, was smiling nonchalantly. The old Sonic was back.

Sonic's face was beaming so brightly you would've thought that the lucky charms he was eating were magically delicious. Even though he had a bandage under one eye and his arm and face had been bruised, he was still happy to see Amy again.

Amy had also changed. She had regained her normal weight and her skin color had regenerated and her eyes had come back to life. But, she was quieter and didn't go all nuts whenever she saw Sonic.

Yet, Sonic seemed to always blush and get tongue twisted whenever he was around Amy. Tails guessed the tables had been turned. He chuckled as he got up and put his bowl in the sink.

Cream came out her room and looked out from up the stairway. It's been over a week and Amy had blended back into the school halls. Lila and Amy still hated each other. It was as if the whole Amy falling into a coma had never happened.

As she came down the stairs, Rouge passed her going up. Everyone knew that her and Knuckles were now going out. At first everyone was shocked. Well, except for Cream and Tails. They knew it was bound to happen.

Rouge was so happy Amy was back. Yeah, she can be annoying at times but Amy had turned out to be a good friend. She went in her room and shut the door.

MJ was outside staring off at the sun. Now she was even more in love with Shadow than before. All day she couldn't stop thinking of him. "Oh Shadow"

Amy was in her room reading over her diary. She and MJ were now roommates which Amy had no problem with. _All I have written in this diary is nothing but Sonic, what a stupid thing to write about. Talk about a waste of pages._

_Wait a minute! Did I just …! Could it be that I have actually fallen **out** of love with Sonic? _"Uh…Amy?" Amy turned around and quickly closed her diary.

Sonic sat down beside her and looked around her room. "Mind if I talk to you for a bit?" Amy looked away and nodded. Sonic started to rub the back of his head. "Aw c'mon, you're not still mad at me for what happened at the hospital, I told you it wasn't anything like that"

Amy smiled. "It's not that, it's just…I look at you and all I see is a normal ordinary boy" Sonic was puzzled. "What do you mean?" Amy looked up at him. "What I mean is when I used to look at you I used to see the most handsome, coolest boy that would always make my heart stop"

She then started to cry. "And now I can't see it anymore and I hate it" Sonic slowly wiped a tear away from Amy's cheek and began to blush. "Well, you know what I see when I look at you?" Amy shook her head and looked down at her fingers.

"I see…well…I see the prettiest young woman that I had ever seen" Amy looked at him blankly only making him blush even more. "At first I couldn't see it…now I do"

He then quickly gave her a peck in the lips. More tears started to surge out her eyes. "It's no use Sonic, I still can't feel anything"

Sonic winced. He had to try again. This time he kissed her for two minutes and observed her closely. She still couldn't feel anything.

_Has she really fallen out of love with me? No! I can't, I won't let her! _ He then grabbed her and kissed her deeply. Amy's eyes grew wide. Something was surging through her stomach.

Sonic then fiercely pushed his tongue in her mouth. The feeling was now in her chest. After he gently kissed her lips, he kissed her chin, and back to her lips and finally stopped to take a look at her.

He was now crimson red. "Well?" At first Amy was silent that is until she felt her heart start to electrify. Fireworks were flying throughout her head.

It was coming back to her now, images of Sonic started to flow inside her brain. "OH SONIC!" She jumped into Sonic's arms making it look like Sonic was actually carrying her.

She then gave him a big kiss in the lips. Sonic was out in a daze. He could see flowers and little birdies and a big naked baby with wings and—"Ahem"

Sonic's dream was soon interrupted. He looked in the doorway to find Knuckles and the gang snickering, trying to keep them selves from smiling.

Sonic scratched the back of his head. He asked them how long they had been standing there. Tails gave Sonic a profound look. "Longer than you think"

"Well…I…I mean…see…" Sonic then noticed that the look on his friends face had changed. They almost looked terrified. "What's wrong with you guys?" Tails started to shiver. "Uh Sonic, you do know that you dropped Amy right?"

Sonic jumped when a shadow cast behind him. He slowly turned his head afraid of what he might see. "SONIC!" "Gee Amy, look at the time, see you, gotta go" Sonic ran for the doorway with Amy right behind his heels. "SONIC, GET BACK HERE" The two _lovebirds_ left the gang behind laughing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 That Afternoon 0000000000

MJ was now keeping to herself a lot more. She even started writing stories about how her Relationship with Shadow would be like in the future. It was a couple of minutes before her hand had started hurting so she decided to take a break and go grab a bite to eat.

As she walked down the stairway she started to daydream. She could picture herself in an elegant wedding dress, her precious jewelry shimmering in the light.

As she comes down the stairway everyone looks up at her in awe at her beauty. Shadow dressed in a suave tuxedo looking just as handsome greets her with a loving smile.

He places a ring on her finger and they share the most pleasant, satisfying, and forever luxurious-- "MJ?" Her dreams were soon interrupted and she lost her footing and fell down the stairs. She looked up to see it was not her Shadow in a tuxedo but just Rouge.

She blows her hair from her face in frustration. _Man, and it all felt so real too. _Rouge helped MJ up and had asked her why she didn't come down as much but MJ replied that she had tons of things to work on.

The two sat on the living room couch and talked for quite a while but Rouge couldn't stop talking about Knuckles. In every sentence that came out her mouth the name Knuckles would pop out.

At one time MJ thought she was going to fall asleep. "Uh Rouge? I'm going to go back upstairs okay?" Rouge was a little disappointed but she understood.

MJ paused as she started to get up. She wanted to ask Rouge what it was like having a boyfriend but decided not to and walked back up the stairs.

She entered her room, shut the door behind her, and rubbed her hands together. Now it was time for her…story? MJ became frantic.

Her story was gone! All that hard work-- gone! She looked under the desk, pushed papers out the way but couldn't find a trace of her paper anywhere.

She flopped on her bed and screamed into her pillow. _What happened? I could have sworn I left my story on that desk. No one is able to come in here… except…Amy! She must have come in the room and must've found it!_

She got up from the bed and slammed the door behind her. _I bet she has it!_

0000000000000000000000 8:00pm 000000000

Cream and the gang were now sitting in the den asking Tails if he had found a way to change them back. Tails was still researching but believed he was getting close.

MJ then stormed in the room. "AMY, WHERE IS IT!" Amy stood from where she sat. "Where's what?" MJ's voice rose. "YOU KNOW EXCATLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Everyone especially Shadow was shocked by MJ's outburst. She had never been this angry before. Amy put her hands on her hips. "MJ, I seriously HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!"

MJ raised her hands in the air. "WELL WHO ELSE COULD HAVE TAKEN IT YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO COME IN THE ROOM"

Amy walked up to MJ. "But MJ, that doesn't mean I took it" MJ's voice softened. "You for real, you truly didn't take it" Amy shook her head. "I don't even know what you're talking about"

MJ started to blush. "I'm…sorry Amy" Amy smiled. "It's okay MJ" MJ sat down and stared off at the ceiling. _If Amy didn't take it then who did?_

0000000000000 2:00pm 00000000000000000000000000000

Everyone was asleep by now. Cream had been tossing around in her bed for a while now. She was having a nightmare. She sat up to find she had been sweating.

She looked in the doorway to find a dim light coming from Tails room. She got up and slowly crept up to his door and watched him. He was rubbing his head while examining a blue print. Has he been doing this every night?

"You mind as well come in, I know your there" Cream jumped at Tails remark. As she walked in the room she asked Tails how he knew she was there. "Sometimes a boy just knows"

Cream raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Tails gave a long sigh. "Okay okay, I saw you through my mirror" Cream sat on the end of Tails bed. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

Tails turned his chair around to face her. "I won't answer until you tell me why _you're _up so late" Cream looked up the ceiling. "I had a nightmare…my mom was looking for me but no matter how much I tried to run to her she grew farther and farther away. Also even when I tried to call her name nothing would come out, then a great darkness came and snatched her away and before it could snatch me a young boy came and rescued me but he walked away so I didn't get to thank him"

Tails then started to talk. "Well I was just trying to find the last ingredient to the antidote" Cream sighed. "I wonder who that boy was" A stress mark appeared on his forehead. She didn't even hear a word he said. "Tails, who do you, think that boy was?"

Tails gritted his teeth. "Maybe it was _Dice_. Isn't he your knight in shining armor?" Cream looked over at Tails. "Tails, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing I just answered your question, you happy now?" Tails started writing on his blueprint. Cream stood up. "Tails, you don't have to be so rude" Tails slammed his pencil on his desk.

"What! I just told you that it might be _Dice_, you know, the _Dice_ that saved you from the balance beam incident or the_ Dice_ that held you in his arms or the _Dice_ that gave you this"

He threw on the floor a piece of paper with a number on it. Above the number was the name Dice. Cream took a step back. "How did you?" Tails turned his back from her.

"You dropped it Monday when we were walking from school" Cream looked up from the piece of paper at Tails. "Tails, it's not true I don't even know Dice like that" She grabbed Tails hand. "Come with me"

Tails turned around. "But the antidote" Cream started pulling on him. "The antidote can wait, I need to show you something" The two head up to the balcony. Cream pointed to the North Star.

"You see that star; mom calls it the soul star cause whenever you feel angry, sad, lonely, or even jealous look up at the soul star and you'll feel perfectly different" Tails looked up at the star and actually felt more calm and less stressed.

"Hey I do feel kind of different" Cream then placed a finger to Tails lips. Tails started to blush. _Is she going to kiss me? _"Tails, did you hear that?" Though he couldn't hear it at first he soon began to hear laughter coming from the bushes below.

A shadow ascended from the shadows. It was Dice. "Hey Cream, nice to see you again" Tails gritted his teeth. Just great _he_ had to show up. "Dice, what are you doing here?" Another shadow ascended from the bushes but before Tails was bashed on the back of the head. As he slowly passed out he could hear Cream screaming. "Cream…."

**Well that's it! You like? If you do stay tuned for the next chappie!**


	10. A message

**HEY GUYS IVE BEEN FACING SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES WITH MY COMPUTER SO YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT UP ON MY STORY! SORRY, AS SOON AS THE COMPUTERS FIXED ILL START ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! ANIMEGURL4LIFE**


	11. Who the heck are you?

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! What's happening everyone? In this chapter the gang meets four new characters and discusses their plans of rescuing Cream. So enjoy! _Chapter 11: Who the heck are you?_**

"CREAM" Tails shot up only to be pushed back down by Sonic. "Hold on there Tails, you don't want to get up too soon" Tails looked around him. He was back inside the house.

His eyes found there way to the clock. It was three in the morning. "Where's Cream?" Rouge looked at Tails with devastated eyes. "We don't know, we woke up to a scream and found you lying in the balcony" Knuckles held out his hand. "And this was lying beside of you" Tails snatched the letter and began to read out loud.

"Dear Sonic heroes,

It seems that I have taken your little friend, Cream, prisoner…again! Ha!

HOW DO YOU LIKE THOSE APPLES! clears throat Sorry got a little carried away there.

Anyways, to the point, if you ever wish to see Cream again, you will bring me the chaos emerald.

Don't disappoint me…you wouldn't want that now would you. HA HA HA! HO HO HO! Oh

I crack myself up! Now-BOKKUN STOP WRITING THE LETTER!

The future ruler of the universe, Eggman.

Tails crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it at the wall. Sonic punched his fists together. "Eggman, I should've known he'd be up to this" Tails was now rubbing his head. "Out of all the times to kidnap Cream, it had to be now"

Amy and MJ exchanged glances. "What do we do now?" Sonic's back faced the gang. "Simple, we give him what he wants" "WHAT" The gang says in unison.

Knuckles grabs Sonic by the collar. "HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST IT, IF EGGMAN GETS THE CHAOS EMERALD?" "That's _if _he gets the chaos emerald" Sonic interrupts. Just then the door bell rang. Chris who stood by the doorway was the first to hear it. "I'll get it"

Chris smoothly slid down the stair rail and landed in front of the door as he slowly opened it he was appalled by four young teenagers standing at his doorway.

One who looked at the age of fifteen wore headphones around his neck and a green workout suit. He also had a gold chain around his neck and had black hair with orange red eyes. This one was the first to speak. He spoke with a raspy light tone.

"Hey Chris, what's going on?" At that moment Chris stood his ground. "Who the heck are you?" Chris asked looking at them suspiciously.

"Wait a minute Chris; you don't remember us?" Another teen stepped out. He had on a purple shirt that had the word ninja embarked on it. He wore black pants and bracelets with spikes on them around his wrists. He had lavender purple hair.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "How come you know my name and know where I live?" "Duh, isn't it obvious" Another teen only this one looked weird. He wore a helmet on his head and wore a non sleeve jacket with black pants with planted yellow marks on the side.

Chris could make out some red hair poking out of the helmet and this guy had four freckles on each cheek. That's when Chris had remembered. "Vector, Espio, Charmy?" Vector made his way through the door. "About time you figured it out"

As the three made they're way in, there was another teen only this one was a female, at first Chris thought it was Cream but something about her seemed different.

"Excuse me Chris, but is Cream here" Of course, who else could it had been but Ms. Vanilla. He should have noticed by the long dress, blue long tie, and puffy sleeves. Yet even though she seemed fifteen, she still looked a little older than Cream.

**00000000000000000**

"So how did you guys end up here?" Sonic asked the four teens. Vector stood up and pounded his chest. "It's funny you should ask………….."

_(Flashback)(Original Sonic characters)_

Vanilla was standing at the entrance of Tails house. "Cream, Tails, Sonic?" She looked down at the basket of sweets she had baked.

She decided to knock on the door. "I baked some goods for you in case you guys became hungry, hello?"

The chaotix team was not far behind. A little impatient bumblebee landed on the top of Vector's head. "Vector, I can't believe you talked us two into doing this, just to spend time with your _precious_ Vanilla"

Vector's face turned into a crimson texture as he plucked Charmy off his head. "Shut up it's not my fault, besides she asked me to come with her" Espio folded his arms. "And you had to bring us with you?"

Vanilla turned around. "They can't hear me, you guys mind as well go home, I'll keep trying"

She turned around and started knocking again. "Good riddance" Charmy said as he and Espio turned to leave but Vector stayed persistent. "Now, now Ms. Vanilla let me help"

He suddenly banged on the door and without knowing his own strength banged the hinges out the door and the door collapsed. "Hee, um, ladies first"

Charmy and Espio shook their heads as they followed the two in the house. Soon they saw a green glow coming from the stairs.

"What was that!" Espio asked. Vector stepped in front of Vanilla. "We should probably leave…HEY CHARMY WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" But it was too late. Charmy had already bolted up the stairs.

The three had no choice but to follow. When they all entered the room, they saw two hedgehogs being zapped by a ray. Espio jumped back. "Who were those two?" Vector held Vanilla close to him. "I don't know but we have got to get out of here" Just then the ray had zapped Charmy and in a flash he was gone. "CHARMY!" Vector yelled but they also were zapped. They soon found they're selves in a park.

_(End of Flashback)_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tails sweat dropped. Now he felt not only miserable but embarrassed. His machine was running wild and he couldn't even stop it but something else was also on his mind…Cream. Because he wasn't careful, Cream had been captured…again!

While Chris was telling the chaotix team and Vanilla about the kidnapping of Cream, MJ was thinking about something herself. _What happened to my stories, if I don't find them…they're so precious to me…I. _She was about to cry when she felt a tap on her shoulder but when she turned around no one was there.

She looked down to find her stories and everything she had written about her and Shadow. When she picked them up she noticed an extra piece of paper. On the top it said _liked your stories hope to hear more from you_. At first she seemed puzzled but then she smelt a sweet scent coming from the paper. "I-It's Shadow's Co-Cologne!"

She looked over to where Shadow was standing. He looked at her from the corner of is eyes and gave a smile at her. MJ turned so red she had to run out the room. _All this time, Shadow had taken my stories_? She held the papers close to her chest. _And he read every single word of them._

As she headed up the steps she became face to face with Amy. "Hey MJ, what do you have in your hand" MJ held the stories closer and tighter. "They're nothing just a bunch of dumb papers" Amy placed her hands on her hips. "Well you better hurry and pack your things"

MJ looked up startled. "Pack? Why?" Just then Rouge walked out the room with a leather suitcase. "We're going after Cream" MJ's eyes widened. "Oh then I'd better hurry" She ran past Amy but was held back by Amy.

"MJ, are you…okay?" MJ put on a fake smile. "Why of course I'm alright Amy, why wouldn't I be?" Amy then slowly let go of MJ's hand. "Okay, but if ever need to talk let us know"

MJ nodded her head, quickly ran into her room, and started packing. Everyone met in the living room and was standing around Sonic. "Alright Guys, ready?" Everyone answered with determination. Sonic adjusted his goggles on his head.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do"

Sorry it wasn't long enough I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


	12. Eggman's little apprentice!

**Alright I want to thank**Toa of Cheese** for the ideas. I'll try to use that when they reach Eggman's hideout. But anyways enjoy _Chapter 12: The journey begins_**

Tails stared down at the crumbled paper that lay before him. He hoped Sonic's plan would work. Just thinking about Dr. Eggman and his sinister laugh made Tails blood run cold.

Cream was in trouble and it was his entire fault. And Dice….DICE! He was in it all along! That little punk! He remembered that smile on Dice's face before he was knocked out.

Tails wanted to smack that smile off his face. But something didn't add up. If Dr. Eggman wanted them to bring the chaos emerald, why hadn't he told them the location of where to meet?

That's when he noticed something about the wrinkled paper. He picked it up, and held it up towards the light. "A Map!"

The others were standing in front of the mansion. Sonic stood there scratching his head. "If only we knew where Eggman was keeping Cream captive at"

Tails soon came running in. "I KNOW WHERE EGGMAN'S KEEPING CREAM!" Amy turned around. "Really, Tails?" Tails showed them the map.

Knuckles grinned. "Humph, so that's where he's keeping her, the egg fleet" Rouge placed her hands on her hips. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go"

They all were on their way. Vector faced Vanilla. "Vanilla, I suggest you stay here, it won't be safe where we're going" Vanilla shook her head. "Cream is my daughter and whether dangerous or not, I am going"

Vector blushed as he tried to clear his throat. _Nice going Vector. _"Very well then Miss. Vanilla" And the two trailed behind the others.

Charmy rolled his eyes. "Oh, brother, Vector really has it bad" Espio nodded distinctly. Chris ran beside Sonic. "I'm coming too" Sonic looked at Chris, surprised but it was just like Chris, wanting to come. "Fine, just stay out of trouble" Chris smiled and nodded.

They all waved goodbye to Chris's grandpa and jumped in Tails new plane, The Tornado 3000. It was amazing how everyone could fit. MJ looked around. "Tails how did you manage to make a plane this big?" Tails scratched his head and smiled. "I had a lot of free time on my hands"

Shadow kept his eyes on MJ. He wondered if he had upset her about earlier and if she would ever talk to him again. He looked away with anguish. _After all this is over, I will tell her how I feel._

Tails sat down. "Everyone buckled up" Everyone clicked on their seat belts. "Ready" They all said in unison. Tails nodded and faced the front. "Good, cause we're about to go for a little ride"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Meanwhile 00000000000000000000000000000

Cream slowly opened her eyes. She squinted her eyes. It was so dark and she could hardly see anything. Cream couldn't move her arms for some reason or her legs; it was as if she had chains wrapped around them.

The lights suddenly flicked on. Cream looked up to find Dice standing there, the same grim smile plated on his face. "Well, well, well, look who's finally woken up" Cream started to pull from the chains but couldn't break free. "Dice, why?"

Dice approached her and closed his eyes. "That doesn't concern you, Cream" He opened his eyes and plucked at the metal around Cream's wrists. "Oh and don't even think about breaking free, these cuffs are made out of pure iron, it's invincible to even a steel hammer"

Cream's eyes slit with anger. "Why, did you kidnap me?" Dice folded his arms. "Let me rephrase that, why did _we _kidnap you?" Dice chuckled. "Why as bait of course, we knew that if we kidnapped the weakest link of the group, the others would come running right behind"

Cream felt tears come to her eyes. "You- you" Dice placed his finger on Cream's lips to silence her. "Now no need for harsh language or name calling, you wouldn't want to do that"

Cream then quickly opened her mouth and bit Dice on the finger. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAgh" Dice pulled out his finger and rubbed it. "YOU STUPID WHORE!" He then back slapped Cream across the face.

"Dice, don't hurt her just yet, wait 'til the others arrive" A voice spoke from behind Dice. Dice turned around. "BUT SHE JUST BIT ME, I SAY WE JUST KILL HER NOW AND GET IT OVER WITH!"

Eggman then walked out of the shadows. Cream felt light headed. Dice had slapped her so hard she could hardly see anything. "Egg-eggman" She then fell unconscious. Eggman walked over to Dice escorting him out the door. "No, we must wait until after Sonic and the others arrive, just wait my nephew, just wait"

The two then walked out the room and the lights shut off, leaving poor Cream in the dark, unconscious.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Anyway hope you enjoyed and stayed tuned for the next chapter coming up.**


	13. Great! More Trouble!

**Sorry guys for the long wait! God, with school and the homework and projects I almost forgot plump about the story. Anyways hope you enjoy _Chapter 13: Great, more trouble! _**

Tails stared off into the horizon. The sun was slowly setting. Everyone else had fallen asleep. He kept the plane afloat but deep inside he was falling apart.

So many emotions ran through his mind. He hated himself for not being careful about what had happened. He hated himself for not protecting Cream.

He hated Dice, he hated egg man, and he hated everyone! He banged his fist on the steering wheel as tears came down his eyes.

Then something clicked inside of his mind. These emotions he felt were familiar. The hurt….the He lost his first true love;

He wasn't going to lose this one. _Love? Yeah, I love Cream! I do! _He held his head up highand wiped his tears away. _I can't fail, not this time!_

He stepped on the gas pedal and switched the gear into turbo. _I won't be ignored any longer! _He put on a slight smirk and put on his goggles and headed forward.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Cream slowly opened her eyes and woke up in total darkness. She became frightened and he wished that Sonic and the others would find her soon.

She never did like the dark but she felt she deserved it. Behind everyone's back, she was secretly dating Dice and he wasn't what you would have called a good boyfriend.

She wanted to tell someone but he had threatened her that he would hurt Tails if she even said a word about it. She faced the invisible ground.

She should have said something but she didn't and look what happened. She had to get out…but how?

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dice sat in the chair and swayed a pencil between his two fingers. "I still don't understand why we had to kidnap the tramp"

Dr. Eggman twirled in his office chair. "Dice, my boy, have patience, I've left Sonic and the other's a note, stating where we are and that we have Cream"

Dice folded his arms. "Yeah, so?" Eggman walked up to the magic transparent mirror and spotted Tails flying his airplane. "Sooo, any minute now, they'll be on their way and when they step through those doors, they're in for a very big surprise" Eggman then burst into laughter as Dice rolled his eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

MJ slowly opened her eyes and spotted Shadow who seemed to be asleep and yet also looked as if he was awake. She looked down at her notebook and sighed. _So what if he read my stories, its nothing but stupid writing on a piece of paper._

She turned her back to him and reread her stories. Shadow was obviously awake; he opened one eye and looked over at MJ. Though it may have seemed hard to notice, a small smile crossed his face.

But just then the plane jerked to a stop causing Knuckles to fall forward. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Tails was struggling with the steering wheel. "I…don't know….something's holding us down"

Sonic stood up. "Tails, we still have our powers right?" He shouted. Tails gritted his teeth as the plane started to sway. "We….should"

Sonic pulled his goggles over his eyes. "Well then, let's finish this with sonic speed"

Tails raised the roof. "Hurry and be careful Sonic!"

Sonic grinned and gave Tails a thumbs up. He jumped out and dashed toward the rear of the plane. "What…the?"

Holding on to the left align of the plane was….a long vine and it had a head…with sharp teeth. "Uh..guys, I think I figured out what's holding us back!"

Knuckles looked down at his gloves and looked over at Rogue. "Rouge, I need you to fly me out side and carry me over whatever that thing is"

Rouge placed her hands on her hips. "Are you crazy!" Knuckles smiled. "Maybe" Rogue couldn't help but smile and closed her eyes. Her back glowed and her original wings slowly started to form out of her back. She grabbed Knuckles around the waist and flew out the plane. She started to spin around.

"Knuckles….go for it!" She then threw him towards the green monster. Knuckles raised his fists as the spikes poked out. "EAT FIST!" He punched the monster in its face, causing it to let go of the plane. It shrilled in fascism.

Sonic jumped off the plane and onto the monster. He dashed up to its head. "Okay Amy, NOW!" Amy raised her hand as her piko-piko hammer started to appear in her hand. "Okay, who wants homemade salad" She jumped up and bashed the monster in its head as Sonic backflipped off and landed back on the Tornado.

Shadow stepped out on the airplane. "Tails, hand me your instant ray gun" Tails, still holding the steering wheel, picked up the gun beside him and threw it to Shadow. Shadow aimed the gun at the creature.

"Lets get this over with" He blasted the monster in its stomach and the upper section of the creature exploded. Shadow jumped back down and sat down. Rouge carried Amy and Knuckles back on the tornado.

Tails turned around. "You guys were great!" MJ smiled. "Yeah" Vector and the others stood back grinning. Vanilla smiled.

She leaned near the open window and gazed down at where the creature fell. But as everyone continued talking she spotted something moving.

The next thing MJ knew, another creature shot up and slammed into the plane. MJ lost her balance and slowly fell out the plane but Shadow had caught her hand in time.

"Hold…on…MJ" MJ looked up in fright. "Don't let go, Shadow!" They're hands started to slip. Sonic held on to Shadow. "EVERYONE PITCH IN!" Everyone pitched in except Tails who had to manage the plane. Shadow pulled on as hard as he could.

"MJ!" But the creature came back and tackled the Tornado forcefully, causing Sonic to fall back while Shadow fell forward.

Sonic quickly stood up and ran toward the window. "SHAAAADOW! MJJJJJJ!" All he could hear was their screams. A fog started to emerge making it hard to see. "SHAAADOOOOOOOOOW! MJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ!"

"_Where are you?"_

**Wow! Now not only do they have to find Cream but now they have to find MJ and Shadow too! To find out what happens next, tune in for Chapter 14!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. First off I would like to apologize even though an apology could never heal the wounds I have placed on this story. I have abandoned it fully! It's been 2 years damn it!! And I'm going to make up for it. I'm starting ton the next chapter now. I hope everyone can come to forgive me. If not I understand but ill still continue with the story.**


End file.
